Always meant to be
by sdgirl1989
Summary: Angel O'Connor is a cop for the LAPD. And Buffy is a student at UCS. He meets Buffy Summers by fate. Read to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Always meant to be**_

**_Disclaimer:All characters belong to Joss Wheden. Exacpt for the children that will eventrually come._**

**_Rated:NC-17_**

**_Summary:Angel O'Connor is a cop for the LAPD. And Buffy is a student at UCS. He meets Buffy Summers by fate. Read to find out the rest._**

**_Couples:A/B , F/W , W/O , G/J , J/H , X/C , S/F _**

**_By:Samluvbna4eva and lpfano62_**

_**Chapter 1: The Crash**_

_**Buffy Summers was driving home to LA. It was down pouring out and it was hard for her to see anything. Buffy was 21 and in her last year of college. She was on her spring break so she was heading to her parnets house. About an hour into the ride she started playing with the radio to find something to listen too. The rain was coming down harder now so she leaned up in the seat to see better. But it didn't work cause out of nowhere a ford came and hit her head on. Buffy's small saden went spinning into a telephone pole. That was after it flipped a few times. Buffy Summers was in and out the whole time. She realized that her left leg hurt , her mid-section , and her head was killing her. There was blood coming from a gash on her forehead. The very intoxicated man came out of his ford and wobbled over to the small saden. The man had a beer bottle hanging from his hand. The man sobered very quickly when he noticed what he did. He saw a blonde head up against the window of the saden. "Oh my God what did I do?". The man dropped the bottle of budwiser on the road. The bottle hit the ground with a shatter. The man ran back to his Ford and speed off down the road leaving a huge skid mark behind. Buffy was trying to get out of the car but couldn't move her leg at all. She just sat back in her flipped car and weeped for her life.**_

_**Angel O'Connor was driving home to LA from Sunnydale. He just went to vist his little sister in college. Angel was 24 and a cop for the LAPD. Ever since he's parnets were killed in a car wreak he's been a cold hearted bastard. Exacpt around his kid sister. Who he had full custady over. Angel was driving home in the pouring rain back to LA when he saw a flipped car up ahead. "Oh God". Angel pulled up a couple of yards up from the crash. He put his jacket on and then grabbed the radio. "This is officer O"Connor I'm on the LA intersate. There is a flipped car. Looks like someone is inside. And it's a hit and run. I need back up sent and medical assitence ASAP." "Help is on there way" Officer Giles says. Angel throw the radio down and opened his door to his SUV.**_

_**Angel ran out of his car and straight to the flipped car. He saw a small blonde head through the window and blood all over the window. Angel forcefully with all his strength opened the door. Before he did anything he made sure the yound girl was breathing. Which she was. Than he looked up and saw the pole about to drop down on the car. Angel didn't hesatat about taking the girl out of the car. He very quickly but saftly moved her out of the car. Angel than grabbed her bag. He ran with the girl back to his car. For some reason Angel was having the urge to kiss this young girl and he didn't even know her name. That's when he realized that her bag was in his hands. Angel looked for identifcation and found it. He read her lisence. Her name was Buffy Anne Summers , Born January 19 ,1981. She is a student at US sunnydale. But was from LA. Just than Buffy started to wake up "What's going on". "Hello Ms. Summers, I'm Angel O"Connor. You were just in a hit and run. I was on my way home when I found your car. Helps on there way." "Oh well all I remember is I was driving home to LA. To stay with my parnets for sprong break. When I saw two headlights coming at me head on." "It's okay it wasn't your fault from what you say now where does it hurt." "Everywhere , But more specifically my head , mid-section , and I think my left leg is broken." Buffy says with tears in her eyes. "Hey Baby don't cry everything is going to be okay." Angel says cuddling her in his arms. "It hurts so bad." Buffy says crying in his shoulder. "Help will be here soon. Than will get you to the hospital." "NO NO Hospital. I hate Hospital's please Angel No Hospital's." "You have to get checked out tell you what I'll be with you the whole time." Angel says just as help pulled up.**_

_**Officer's Gunn , Burkle , and Price came up to them. They all looked in shock at there friend. He was craddling this girl like he loved her. And that wasn't the officer they knew. Every since his parnets died 3 years ago he has been a cold hearted bastard. They walked up. "O'Connor what the hell happand here." "Hit and run. I've been helping the victim. I didn't have a chance to check the sceen out yet." "Help was right behind us they'll be here soon." Officer Burkle says bending down next to Buffy. "Holy Shit watch out" Officer Price let out as the telephone pole fell down on the small saden. It blew uo into flames. Officer Price jumped on his girlfriend , Angel covered Buffy , And Officer Gunn just ducked down. "Now I know why you pulled her out of the car." Just than the amblence pulled up through the flames. Angel gently pulled Buffy up into his arms and laid her down on the gurney. "Angel please don't leave me." Buffy says clinging to him. "I'm not going anywhere" Angel says grabbing her hand. "Thank you" Buffy says relexing alittle bit. "Nothing to thank me for Buffy" Angel says looking down at her. The EMT's were moving the gurney into the amblence. "Get backup over here and check out the crime sceen. If you find anything out call my cell." Angel says getting into the amblence with the woman he already loved. After only knowing her 30 minutes. What can I say love at first sight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Hospital**_

_**The amblence drove them to LA memorial. On the way there Angel called his chief's wife tellingher they were on there way. When they got there Angel rushed inside and found "Jenny. I really need your help here. This girl really hates hospitals." Angel says to the doctor. "Okay let's go check her out." Jenny Giles says.**_

_**In Buffy's private room Jenny was checking her out. Buffy , Angel , And Jenny were talking back and forth. And joking to keep Buffy occuiped. "Okay you have badliy brusied ribs , And a fractured ankle. BUt there's nothing here that's serious and want heal." Jenny says taking her gloves off. "Thank you Jenny." Buffy says with a small smile. "Not a problem. I'll send a nurse in here to sew that up." Jenny says pointing to the gash on her forehead. "Okay" Buffy says never taking her hand out of Angel's. For some reason she had feelings for this strenger and trusted him with her life. "Thank you for everything." "There's no reason to be thankful. I was just in the right place at the right time."**_

_**Just than a knock was heard at the door and than someone entered. Angel looked up to see a nurse with blonde hair walk in. "Hello Dr.Giles sent me here to sew up Ms.Summers gash." The nurse says walking up with the supplies. "Oh of course" Angel says standing up from his chair he was sitting in. "Angel please don't go." Buffy asks with tears in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere okay. I'm just moving so the nurse can sit down and patch you up." Angel says moving to stand on the other side of the bed. The nurse dressed the wound and than stitched it up. She grabbed all of the garbage and left the room. Angel sat back down and took Buffy's hand inhis again. "Did anybody call my parnet's to tell them what happand." Buffy asks looking up at him. "I'll call right now if you want me too." Angel says taking his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. "Please there probley worried sick. I should have been there hours ago." Buffy says smiling at him. "okay what's the # " Angel asks getting ready to dail the number. "299-6581 ask for Hank or Joyce Summers" Buffy says leaning into her pillow. "Okay" Angel says listening to the phine ring. Finally on the fourth ring a male voice picked up "Hello". "Hi is Hank or Joyce Summers there" Angel asked polity. "Hank Summers speaking who is this." Hank asks with concern. "Hello my name is Angel O'Connor. I'm a cop for the LAPD. I'm calling to tell you that your daughter was in a car accident earlier. We're at the hospital now."Angel says casually. "Oh My God is she okay" Hank asks. "Yeah she come out lucky compared to the car. She has a fractured ankle and a few badly bruised ribs. And a concusion. Other than that she's fine." Angel says looking down at Buffy who fell asleep during the conversation. "Thank God is she there with you " Hank asked slowly. "Yeah she's resting. The doctor's just got done checking her out." Angel says sitting down. "Okay my Wife and I are on the way. What hospital are you at sir" Hank asks. "LA memorial" Angel says into the phone. "Okay will be there in 15 minutes." Hank says. "Alright see you than we're in rm 2 in the ER" Angel says hanging up. **_

_**Angel put his phone down on the table and than laided his head down on the side of the bed. Buffy cuddled around his head with her small body. About 15 minutes later Hank and Joyce Summers walked into the room and found. Buffy and Angel asleep. Angel jurked up when he heard the people walk in. "Hey we're Buffy's parnet's" Joyce says through tears seeing her daughter there on the bed so fragral. "Do you know who did this" Hank asked walking up. "No it was a hit and run we're still investagting the crime sceen as we speak." Angel says looking at them. "Were you the one that found her." Joyce asks looking at him. "Yeah I was driving home when I saw the car. And I ended up here with her." Angel answers. Just than Buffy woke up from the noise around her plus she felt Angel move. "Angel". "I'm right here baby" Angel says looking down at her. Buffy was on her side facing away from her parnet's. So when she heard her mom say her name she was surprised.**_

_**"Mom" Buffy says quickly turning around in her bed. "Yeah honey were both here" Joyce says walking up to her daughter. Buffy looked over her mother's shoulder to see her father standing there. "Daddy" Buffy let out reaching for him. Hank walked up and took Buffy into his arms. At that point Buffy let her tears fall. "Where's OZ at" Buffy asked through her tears. "His on his way we called him before coming here." Joyce says sitting down next to her daughter. "Okay" Buffy says laying back down and resting her head on her mother's thigh never taking her hand out of Angel's. She fell asleep just like that.**_

_**About 10 minutes later Oz came rushing in. "Mom what the hell happand. You just told me to get to the hospital." The 23 year old says out of breath. "Catch your breath Danial everything's okay now." Joyce says stroking her daughter's face. "Like I said before what the Hell happand to my sister and who the hell is he? " Oz says pointing at Angel. "Danial your sister was ina car accident a few hours ago. She has a cocusion , Badley bruised ribs , and a fractured ankle. It was a hit and run. And as for the man your sister has been clinging to his name is Angel O'Connor. His the one who found her. His a officer for the LAPD." Hank says looking at his son. "Oh" Oz let out sitting down on the side of the bed. "Sorry about the outburst, but I think you would do the same thing if you found out your sibling was in the hospital. And than walking in the room and knowing what happand to find a man holding her." Oz says looking at Angel. "Yeah I probley do the same thing. Exacpt I would have killed the guy." Angel says looking up at Oz with a smirk. "I think I'm starting to like you already" Oz let out. "That's good cause I wouldn't cared if you liked him or not." Buffy says looking at her older brother. "Hey you" Oz says ruffing her hair. "Hey and don't touch the hair it looks bad as it is." Buffy says slowly leaning up in the uncompfortable bed. "How you feel honey". "Better with the pain medicain working" Buffy says laughing. "Funny really" Oz says laughing alittle. "What I'm still my perky self exacpt for the fact that I have the wiggings sitting here in a hospital room."**_

_**Angel's cell phone went off and he picked it up. "O'Connor" Angel says rushly into the phone. "Yeah Angel it's Fred the car that hit Ms. Summers was a Ford. And we were able to get a name from the beer bottle. She was hit by a Riley Finn. He's 22 and goes to UCS with Buffy." Officer Burkle says with concern. "Okay thanks Fred" Angel says hanging up his cell phone. Angel turned to the Summer's family and asked "Do any of you know a Riley Finn." Buffy looked up at Angel with fear in her eyes and said "Yeah His my ex. We broke up a couple of months ago. His been harassing me ever since than. I put a restraining order against him. But he still wouldn't leave me alone." Buffy says with tears in her eys. "Angel why are you asking if we know him or not." Oz asked looking at Angel. Angel looked at everyone and said "That was one of my collegues on the phone. She said they found out that it was a Ford that hit you and they tested the beer bottle from the sceen and found that it belonged to Riley Finn." "What do we do now." Hank asked sitting up in the chair he was in. "It's up to Buffy she could press charges on him and we could go from there." Angel says thighten his grip on Buffy's hand. "I don't know what to do cause if I press charges he'll only come after me again. If a restraining order didn't hold him back what makes you think this will." Buffy says with concern. "The fact that he'll be in jail and I'll be there if he comes again. He even puts a finger on you and he want need to worry about going to jail. He'll have to worry about me." Angel says looking at her. "And me" Oz says looking at his sis. "His lucky I didn't do anything yet."**_

_**About an hour later the doctor came in and said for everyone to get out so she could get some rest. Buffy wouldn't let Angel leave the room without a fight. "Love I'll be down the hall okay. Get some rest and they'll let us back in here." Angel says kissing her forehead. Buffy looked up at him and said "Fine but you go get some rest too. Shower,Change,eat something. Than come back okay." Angel looked down at her and said "Okay see you in a couple of hours." Buffy watched him leave very slowly out the door. She immedently fell asleep after Angel left and did as he said.**_

_**Angel walked down the hall to the waiting room. Hank , Joyce , And Oz were all sitting there talking. Angel walked up and handed Hank his cell phone #. "I'm going to my apartment for alittle while. If anything happans call me." Angel says with a nod towards the paper in Hanks hands. "Okay see you soon" Joyce says looking up at him. Angel walked away and left the hospital.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:At Angel's Apartment**_

_**Angel unlocked his apartment door and walked in. Angel lived in a 2 bedroom, 1 bath , kitchen,dining room, and living room apartment. Everywhere you went the colors were all natrual. Browns,greys,reds,blues, and some blacks. Angel took his shoes and shirt off and than walked over to his answer machine. Angel pressed play cause there was 3 messages. "Messege 1Hey Angel it's Gunn. This Riley guy is bad news. So we have to find him before he does anything. Talk to you later bye." "Message #2: Hey Peaches wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight. Get back to me if you can." "Message #3: Hey Angel it's Cordy. Just calling to see if you got home alright and to say hi. Call me back when you get a chance. love you bro bye." The machine ended and Angel walked into the bathroom.**_

_**Angel turned the shower on and tested the water out. He slowly took off his boxers and pants. He got into the shower and closed the curtin. He grabbed the soup and slowly traced it up his legs and into the inner thigh where he rubbed his hard dick. He than bought the soup up his washboard abs. Slowly rubbed up and down his arms. Angel put the soap down and grabbed the shampoo. He squrited some in his left hand and than put the bottle down. Angel than massaged his scalp while putting the shampoo in. He than grabbed the condishinar and repeated the steps. Angel washed his hair and than turned the water off. Angel opened the curtin and grabbed the towel. He put it around his wasit and walked into his bedroom.**_

_**Angel slowly dried off and throw the towel to the side. He went to the closet and pulled out a blue lond sleeve slick shirt and dark blue jeans. He put on a pair of boxers and than the jeans. He than put socks and his boots on. When done he put on his shirt. Than he combs his hair into small spikes and gelled it. Angel put the towel in the landrey and than walked out into the living room. He sat down on the couch and laid down. Angel decided to fall asleep for alittle while.**_

_**About an hour later Angel woke up to his cell phone ringing. Angel mumbled something about killing whoever was on the other line. He picked up the phone and said "What". The person on the other line sounded like they were crying. The person said "Angel help me please Riley is here. His hurting me Angel". "Buffy where is he" Angel asks sitting up on the couch. "His outcold in the corner of my room. I knocked him out with the phone before I called you. But his starting to move around." Buffy says queitly into the phone. "Buffy listen to me stay claim. I'm on my way okay." Angel says grabbing his car keys and leaving his apartment. "Okay Angel hurry." Angel got into his car and speed to the hospital to his soulmate.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:Back at the hospital**_

_**Angel ran down three diffrent hallways to Buffy's room. He ran in and found Riley grabbing Buffy. Angel heard Buffy say " Get off of me". Buffy was struggleing under him. Angel walked up unnoticed and pulled Riley off Buffy. "She said to get off of her." Angel began punching and kicking Riley untill he passed out. Angel heard Buffy sobbing behind him. He turned around and rushed to her side. Angel pulled her into his arms. She started sobbong on his shoulder. "ssshhh it's going to be okay. His not going to hurt you anymore." Angel says rubbing her back. "No it's not he'll only come back". "He won't be able to when his in jail." Angel says pulling out his cell phone. Buffy looked at him "If a restraining order want stop him what makes you think jail will. He'll only come back when he gets out." Buffy says laying her head on his shoulder. "I need to call for back up" Angel says dailing his boss's number.**_

_**Rupert Giles was sitting at his desk reading a case file when he got a phone call. "Officer Giles speaking". "Giles it's O'Connor. I need back up at LA Memorial now. I caught Riley Finn. He started harassing Ms.Summers in her hospital room. I knocked him out before he did anything. I swear if know one gets here soon i'm not going to hold myself back when he wakes up." Angel hangs the phone up and throw it on the table. He than turned his attention back to a sobbing Buffy. He pulled her up into his arms and walked out of the room. He ran to the waiting room and over to the Summers family. "What the hell happand" Oz says rushing to his sister's side. "Riley came into her room unnoticed. He started harassing her again. I knocked him out and bought her out here." Angel says laying Buffy down on a chair. Angel sat down next to her and started to tell what he knew. "I was home when Buffy called my cell. She told me Riley was there. I told her to stay claim and I was on the way. You guys know the rest." "What do we do now." HAnk asks with concern. "I have back up coming to take him to the station." Angel says with concern. "Buffy honey did he hurt you." Joyce asks. "No not yet thanks to Angel coming to save me". Buffy said pointing to Angel. "Oh and I knocked him out the first time Angel got the secong time." Buffy says moving onto Angel's lap. Buffy laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "His going to jail this time right" Joyce asks with concern. "Oh yeah he already broke the restraining order. Now his just going to pay the consquences." Angel says rubbing Buffy's arms.**_

_**Just than officer's Burkle,Gunn,and pryce walked up. "Where's the suspect" Officer Gunn asks taking his handcuffs out. "Down the hall in room 2."Angel says pointing down the hallway. "Okay hopefully this will be the last time you see this guy." Officer Pryce says walking away. "It better be the last time" Oz and Angel both say at the same time.**_

_**In Buffy's room Riley was coming too. He was slowly standing up to be greeted by 3 police officers. "Riley Finn your arrested for breaking a restraining order and hit and run." Officer Gunn says hand cuffing him. "You have the right to remain silet,anything you say can be used against you in the court of law,you have the right to an atterney,if you can not afford one the state will supply you with one." Officer Burkle says as Gunn walked Riley out of the room. They were walking down the hall and walked by the Summers family and Angel. He turned to them and said "I'm going to get you Bitch". "Shut the hell up Finn." Gunn says pushing Finn ahead. Angel watched them go as Buffy cuddled closer around him. "He won't be able to hurt you anymore as long as I'm around." Angel says looking down at Buffy. Who was begining to fall asleep on Angel. So Angel decided to put her back in her bed. But once he put her down she tryed to grab for him so he decieded yo lay next to her.**_

_**Oz says "Hey no funny business with my sister. You hear." "Yeah,yeah don't worry". Angel said and laid next to her which after awhile he fell asleep with her. After awhile Buffy cuddled into Angel's side. About an hour later Angel woke up to find Buffy cuddled into his side clinging to him. Angel just thightened his grip on her. A few hours later Buffy woke up to see chocalte brown eyes staring at her. She strenched out in the bed. "Hey sleepyhead" Angel says moving her hair from her face. "Hey" Buffy says leaning into his touch. **_

_**About 10 minutes later Dr. Giles walked in. "Hey Ms. Summers how you feeling." She says walking up. "Better" Buffy says turning to look at Dr. Giles. "Well that's good cause we're releasing you in a few hours. You have been going great exacpt for the accident that happand earliar. We just got to get the papers,some bandages for you to bring with you and a pair of crunchs." Dr. Giles says. "Okay" Buffy says leaning up. "You'll be out of here in no time."**_

_**Angel turned toa still shaking Buffy. "You glad to be going home." Angel asks rubbing her arms. "I don't want to go home. I want to go with you." Buffy says looking at the far wall. "Buffy what about your family and college". "I don't care right now. I feel safer when I'm with you." Buffy says still looking at the wall. "It's okay with me but you got to ask your parnets first." "Angel I'm 21 not 11 I can do what I want." Buffy says smiling alittle. "Okay you got me". Yeah I hope so Buffy thinks. Than asks "So do you think it's okay that I go with you?"**_

_**"Yeah ,Sure." Angel says kissing Buffy on the forehead before leaving her to change. After she was changed she walked out and Angel was sitting there waiting. "Hey" Buffy said and Angel turned his head to see Buffy was standing there. "Hey,You ready?" Angel asked still looking at her. "Yeah"Buffy says walking with him to leave.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Angel's place**_

_**"So...," Buffy said looking at Angel as he helped her in. After he shut the door he asked "So do you want a tour of the place?" "Sure" Buffy said looking around from where she's standing. From where she's standing she looked at the living room. He took her hand and left her bag by the door. "This is the living room," Angel says and than walked straight and through a doorway and said "This is the kitchen". Than walked back into the living room and turned right down a hallway and than turned to the first door on the right and said "This is the bathroom" Than turned to his left and said "This is my room and next to it is the guestroom".**_

_**"Oh cool" Buffy said as she turned and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch and relaxed. As Angel came in and sat down next to her. "So how do you like my place?" Angel asked as Buffy rest her head back and looked at the picture that was to the left side of her and said "It's nice and comfy plus thats a nice picture right there." Buffy said pointing at the picture that she was looking at. "I did that" Angel said while Buffy just looked at him.**_

_**"So who are they?" Buffy asked still looking at him. "That's my mother and my sister" Angel said looking at the picture. "So you draw that's something new about you. But why do you work for the law?" Buffy asked looking back at the picture.**_

_**"Because I just wanted to do something new" Angel says looking at her. "Oh, so what are they doing now?" Buffy asked "Well my parnets died in a car crash 3 years ago and my sister is a law student at UCS." Angel says looking at his hands now. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Buffy said giving Angel a hug. "It's okay. You just asked that's all." Angel says than said "You should go and relax since your still injured". "Okay,Where do I stay." Buffy asked. "In the guestroom if you want." Angel said.**_

_**"Okay" Buffy said getting up to go change into comfy clothes and than went into the bed and than tryed to sleep for a short amount of time to sleep and finally it came and she fell asleep. Buffy fell into a restless sleep cause of all the nightmares she was having about the crash.**_

_**In her nightmare: She was driving to her parnets house from college. When she was hit by a ford. Her car flipped a few times and hit a telophone pole. Before anyone could get there to help her the telephone pole dropped onto the car. It burst into flames. And she died instantly...**_

_**"NOOOOOOOO"Buffy screamed jumping up from her nightmare. She was trembleing in fear and had tears coming down her face. Angel rushed into the guestroom to find a very shaken Buffy. He rushed to her bedside "Buffy baby what's wrong?" She just continued crying slight tears. He took her into his arms and whispered sweet nothing's into her ear. Finally Buffy claimed down enough to speck to him. "I had a nightmare about the crash. How NO one got there in time and the telephone pole fell onto my car. It burst into flames with me in it. I died instantly." She says laying her head down on his shoulder. "SSSHHH everything is going to be okay.' Angel says rubbing her lower back over and over again. She looked up at him and said with trembleing lips "Stay with me please." "Of course baby I'm not going anywhere." I laid back on the bed and took her into my arms. I pulled the blanket over both of us. She fell asleep not to long after they laid down. Buffy cuddled into his side and laid her head down on his chest. Angel watched her sleep for alittle while untill he fell asleep himself.**_

_**About 3 hours later Angel woke up. He noticed that Buffy was still asleep next to him. He gently laid her head down on the pillow and got out of the bed. He slowly walked out of the room and into the living room. He picked up the phone and dailed a very familiar number. Which was his sister's cell. After a few rings she picked up. "Hello". "Hey Cordy" Angel says softly into the phone. "Angel hey what's up?" Cordy asks Angel with a crippy voice. "I think I'm falling in love Cordy." "What,who,when,where" Cordy asked alittle to much for Angel's likeing. "Let's see I'm falling in love with a girl that I only meet yesterday afternoon. We meet on the LA interstate. She was in a hit and run. I was the first person on the sceen. I had to get her out of the car before the telephone poll fell ontop of it. She came out lucky comparred to the car." Angel says with a shaky voice. "Oh my god is she okay" Corsy asks showing some feelings. " Yeah just a concussion,freatured Ankle ,And Badly bruised ribs." "That's good. Now does this girl have a name." Cordy asked with a smile to her voice. "Yeah Cordy her name is Buffy Summers. She's a 21 year old student from UCS." Angel says with a smile. "Wait a second I know her she's in my class. She's a nice girl." Cordy says with shock. "Thanks Cordy. I got to go. I just wanted to return your call before you killed me." Angel says to his sister. "Okay bye." Cordy says hanging up. Angel hung up and than went into the kitchen. He began making breakfeast. Today he was making eggs and toast.**_

_**Buffy woke up to an empty bed and got scared. Mostly cause last time she was alone Riley was trying to rape her. But than she smelt the eggs and toast. That put a smile on her face. She slowly grabbed her crutches and went into the kitchen. She saw Angel just finshing making breakfeast." "That smells good" Buffy says watching him jump 2 feet off the ground. "Buffy jesus you scared me" Angel says quickly turning around. "And your supposed to be a cop" Buffy says laughing at him. "Hey you just caught me off gaurd." "Really and what if that happand while you were out in the field." Buffy asked getting serious again. "Okay I see your point. You hungrey.' Angel says . "Yeah straving. Hospital food sucks.' Buffy says slowly making her way over to the table. "I know what you mean" Angel says putting eggs and toast on her plate and his.**_

_**"What do you mean you know what i mean." Buffy asked taking a bite out of her eggs. "I mean i was in the hospital for a week for a shot to the right side of my chest and a busted leg.' Angel says taking a bite of his eggs too. "Wow how did that happan?" Buffy asked looking at him. "I busted my leg by chasing the enemy and fell to hard and brushed my leg while he shot at me.' Angel said than asked "Milk or orange juice?" "Orange juice please." Buffy said as Angel poured orange juice in two cups and than gave it to Buffy. He than sat down with his and finshed eating with Buffy.**_

_**Than the phone rang and Angel had to leave to go to work. "I have to head into work for alittle while. If you nedd me call my cell phone okay." Angel says putting his jacket on. "Okay bye." Buffy says watching him grab his keys and phone.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: At the station**_

_**Angel walked in to be greeted by officer Burkle. "Hey Fred what's up?" Angel says taking her into a hug. "Nothing much. Just your suspect is giving us trouble. He refuses to talk even to a lawyer." Officer Burkle says as Officer Pryce walks up behind her and takes her into his arms. "Hello Wes" Angel says watching the love show. "Angel I swear I'm about to knock Riley out if he dosen't start talking" Wes let out fustrated. "We all agree with Wes. Hell even Giles agree's" Gunn says walking up to them. "Okay guys I get the point. Now it's my turn to kill him." Angel says through grented teeth. "Okay but Angel don't do anything that could get you fired or suspended." Officer Gunn says smiling at his friend. "I'll try but I'm not promising things."**_

**_Angel walked into the room where Riley was sitting waiting to go back to his cell. "Hello Riley" Angel says sitting down. "Officer" Riley let out. Angel just looked at him and asked "Why did you do it". "Do what beat her up" Riley says smiling. "Yeah" Angel let out growing more pissed. "Cause she wouldn't listen to me damn it. She was my girlfriend. She's supposed to do what I tell her to do not what she want's to do." Riley says. "You need help you realize that right. Nobody should get treated the way you treated her." Angel says through grented teeth. "So what it's behind me it's of the past." Riley says smiling. "Than why the hell did you hit her car you bastard?" Angel says beyond pissed now. "I didn't mean it I was drunk. I couldn't even see teo feet in front of me." "Than you shouldn't have been driven ass" Angel says standing up from his seat. "You can't tell me what to do" Riley says leaning on the table. "Yes I can when it comes to MY GIRLFRIEND" Angel saysmoving around the table. "Girlfriend since when?" Riley says in shock. "Yeah my girlfriend. And if you come by her again I will kill you." Angel says bending down next to him. Riley looked at the very pissed off Angel. "Whatever Officer." Riley says with a smirk. "Wrong Answer" Angel says punching him square in the face. Angel looked with a grin when he saw Riley's lip busted open. Angel walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Mostly becasue he knew that his friends and boss were watching through the other room._**

_**Angel walked into the room where all of his friends were. They looked at him with shock. Fred said "Well at least you got him to talk". "Yeah talk jesus Angel you scared him shitless." Gunn says with a smile. "Yeah Angel never thought I see you go that far." Wesley says staring at him. Everybody turned to Giles to see his reaction. All Giles said was "Girlfriend". Which made all 5 of them laugh. "Okay I did my job now one of you get him cleaned up and bought back to his cell.' Angel says walking out of the door.**_

_**Angel walked to his desk and grabbed his things. He said goodbye to all of his fellow officers and than walked out of the station. He walked out to his SUV and got in. He turned the car on and started his drive home.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Angel's Apartment**_

_**Buffy was on the couch fast asleep. She fell asleep watching a movie or something. When she started having another nightmare about the crash. This time around she only smelled fire,blood,and burnt flash. At this point she was tossing and turning on the couch. She kept mumbling "no,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO."**_

_**Angel was walking towards his locked apartment when he heard someone yelling No over and over again. He realized it was coming from his room and rushed to open the door and run in. He saw Buffy tossing and turning on the couch. Angel rushed over and gently woke her up. "Buffy baby wake up. It's just a dream." Buffy jumped up yelling "NO". "Buffy It's okay" Angel says taking her into my arms. "Baby what were you dreaming about now." Angel asks sitting down on the couch with her in his lap. "Another dream about the accident it just scared me that's all" Buffy says laying her head on his chest. "Okay baby as long as your okay. But if you to tell me I'm always going to be here" Angel says. Buffy just nodded her head yes in his chest. "Do you want to go and see your parnets later" Angel asks looking down at her. "Yeah please" Buffy says with a shaking voice. "Okay i'll call them and tell them we're coming in a little while".**_

_**A few minutes later Angel was on the phone calling the Summers residence. On the 3rd ring Joyce Summers picked up. "Hello Joyce specking". "Hey Joyce it's Angel". "Hey Angel is everything okay." Joyce asked with concern. "Yeah everything's fine. Buffy just wants to come over and I was making sure you guys were home before we come." Angel says with a small smile. "Yeah we're home. How about you two come over for dinner." Joyce says moving through her living room. "Yeah sure what time should we come?" Angel asks. " How about 5ish" Joyce answers. "Will be there". "Okay see you than" Angel hang up the phone and walked back into the livingroom where Buffy was sitting down.**_

_**"Your mom invited us to dinner at 5 okay" Angel says sitting down next to her. "Okay" Buffy says snuggling into his side. "Baby you okay" Angel asked rubbing her back. " Yeah I'm good. I just wish these dreams will go away". "They will you just got to stop thinking about it" Angel says gently. "I know and I'm trying" Buffy says looking up at him.**_

_**A few hours later Angel and Buffy were cuddled on the couch watching tv. Angel looked over to the clock to see it was 4:15. "Baby we should start getting ready. It's almost time to go" Angel says looking down at her. "Okay" Buffy says leaning up on the couch. "Go take a shower okay" Angel says helping Buffy off the couch. "Yeah thanks" Buffy says hoping to the bathroom cause she refused to use her cruntches.**_

_**Buffy walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She slowly took her clothes off and turned the water on. She made sure the water was just right before she went in. Buffy grabbed the rag and put soap on it. She slowly started washing her body until she felt clean. Than she grabbed her shampoo and squrited some into her hand. She than layered her hair with it and rinsed it out. Than she grabbed her condichinar and squrited it into her hand. She layered her hair again and rainsed it out. When done with this she got out of the shower and dried off. She wrapped a towel around herself and left her hair down.**_

_**She limped out of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom. She opened her suitcase and grabbed some blue jeans and a white tang top. She put them on and than put one of her shoes on. She couldn't put any pressure on her other foot. She than brushed her hair. She left her hair down. Buffy than put some light make up on. When done she grabbed her jacket and limped back into the livingroom where Angel was waiting.**_

_**"Are you ready?" Angel asks standing up. Buffy limped in front of him "Yeah let's go". Angel took her hand and led her out of the apartment.**_


End file.
